


Dream Come True

by Ravenkookie



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Bill looks hot in a wet tshirt, Choking, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, you're a makeup artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenkookie/pseuds/Ravenkookie
Summary: Somehow you’ve gotten the wonderful pleasure of being Bill’s makeup artist for Barry. You get to bloody him up when he gets into fights and make him look all roughed up for war scenes. There’s not a lot of glam to do except for the occasional concealer and powder to make him look flawless in front of the bright lights, but you like sfx makeup.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Original Female Character(s), Barry Berkman/Reader, Bill Hader & Reader, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Bill Hader/You
Kudos: 77





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first x reader and also my first straight smut so I hope it's not too bad lmao  
> This idea came to me when I was trying to sleep so I had to write it

Somehow you’ve gotten the wonderful pleasure of being Bill’s makeup artist for Barry. You get to bloody him up when he gets into fights and make him look all roughed up for war scenes. There’s not a lot of glam to do except for the occasional concealer and powder to make him look flawless in front of the bright lights, but you like sfx makeup. 

You’re just organizing Bill’s makeup desk in his dressing room when you hear footsteps coming into the room. By the time you turn around, Bill’s standing at his closet, his back towards you, looking for something to change into. He was just doing a scene where he had to be out in the rain so he’s wearing a soaking wet white t-shirt and you can see the muscles move in his back as he searches for what to wear. He really did get pretty fit for the show although he says no one really noticed the muscle he was building. You definitely noticed it. Every time you’d see him in a tight t-shirt you could notice the definition in his chest and arms.

You snap out of your thoughts when he notices you staring. You accidentally make eye contact with him through the mirror he’s standing in front of, holding up a shirt to see if it would be good to change into. He turns his head to look at you, his body following slowly after. You know he knows that you have a crush on him. It’s not like you’ve tried to hide it. You always compliment him on his performance or looks and he’s caught you staring more times than you’d like to count. You just don’t know how he feels about you.

His eyes flicker up and down your body before he slowly peels the wet shirt off of his body, the fabric trying to cling to his skin. You can’t bring yourself to look away and you notice him smirk. 

“You like what you see, Y/N?” He chuckles. You blush hard and finally look down, stumbling over words, but only gibberish comes out. When you look back up he’s right in front of you, his hands planted on either side of you on the makeup desk, trapping you between him and it. All you can do is gulp, your eyes trailing from his lips to his chest, back to his lips.

“You know…” he trails his hand slowly up your arm and then down your side to rest on your waist. “I think you’re really beautiful.” He looks into your eyes and you’re completely captivated, not knowing what to do except look into his gorgeous eyes. 

“Y-you do?” You manage to get out, staring into his eyes absolutely starstruck. Your love, your crush, Bill Hader just called you beautiful, never mind the fact he’s standing in front of you shirtless. You can’t really process what’s happening and he doesn’t give you any time to because he’s pressing his lips against yours. A certain part of your brain that’s not shy and malfunctioning takes over and responds to the kiss naturally. You wrap your arms around his neck as his grip tightens on your waist. 

Your lips move together so perfectly; it’s just like how you imagined it would be. After seeing many movies where he kisses his co-stars so passionately, you couldn’t help but put yourself in their places and now you were. You could always tell from those movies he was a good kisser and boy is it true. 

His tongue slides across your lower lip asking for entrance and you gladly accept, the passion of his kiss growing stronger. He presses up against you, the wetness from his chest dampening your shirt, but you don’t care. You thread your fingers through his wet hair as his hands slide under your shirt. He starts trailing his kisses down your neck and you automatically tilt your head to the side, letting out a soft moan as he starts sucking hickey above your collarbone. 

“Mmm, Bill,” you moan, running your hands down to squeeze his ass.

“You like that, hmm?” He asks as he trails hot open-mouthed kisses back up your neck. “Have you imagined me kissing you like this before?” He says seductively into your ear. You whimper, nodding your head ever so slightly. He continues kissing your neck and jaw, stopping when he gets back up to your lips so he can look you in the eyes.

“What else have you imagined me doing to you?” The way he says it makes you shiver. You bite your lip nervously, not wanting to tell him about all the fantasies you’ve had about him.

“I-I’ve…” you stutter, blushing furiously. His hand slowly makes its way down your stomach to your waistband, slipping underneath and feeling how wet you are.

“Have you imagined me touching you like this?” You throw your head back when he rubs against your clit, your nails digging into his skin.

“Yes… fuck…” you moan, making him smirk. He teases his fingers against your entrance before slipping two fingers inside easily. You moan loudly, but you’re quickly cut off by him wrapping his free hand around your throat.

“Gotta keep the noise down, baby. The doors not locked and we don’t want to draw attraction to ourselves, now do we?” You quickly shake your head.

“That’s a good girl.” He slowly releases his grip around your neck, but you put a hand on his wrist.

“No… I-I like it,” you blush, looking down. He smirks at you, placing his hand back on your neck as he picks up the pace of his fingers.

“Oh, you like it rough, hmm?” He curls his fingers quickly against your g-spot and you try to moan, but only a strangled breath comes out as he squeezes his fingers tighter around your throat. When he lets up enough for you to get a sound out, you place a hand on his chest and look into his eyes.

“I want you inside of me. Please.” He licks his lips, the lust in his eyes strong. He quickly removes your pants along with his own and you can see how hard he is. You bite your lip, your breath hitching as you imagine him fucking you roughly against the desk. He grabs you by the hips and lifts you up onto the desk, knocking over some makeup brushes in the process. Before you know it his lips are back on yours, kissing you hungrily while his hands roam your body. You kiss him just as passionately, pulling him hard against you. His cock rubs against you and you both moan, trying not to be too loud. 

“Please fuck me, Bill. I need you.” With a swift movement of his hips he thrusts inside of you and you can’t help but to moan loudly at the sudden feeling. Immediately, his hand is back around your neck, cutting the sound off.

“What did I say about being loud?” He growls, making sure you stay quiet as he thrusts into you harder. All you can do is grip onto him, causing scratch marks on his back.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moans lowly. The look of pleasure in his face is hot as fuck and the best thing you’ve ever seen first hand. The way his wet hair was all messy, the bit of sweat building up on his temple, the line of his jaw when his lips were parted, all up close and personal only brought you closer to the edge.

“Faster,” you whisper. The lack of oxygen getting to your brain is making you feel dizzy in the best way. It’s almost like being high mixed with the feeling of getting so close to your orgasm, it creates so much pleasure. Bill pounds into you fast, his thrusts getting sloppier as he pants close to your ear.

“S-Shit,” he curses as his hips stutter. His grip tightens once more around your neck as he releases, your orgasm following right after. His hand slides down from your neck when he’s done and the oxygen runs back into your brain, your breathing fast as you try to catch your breath.

“Fuck, that was so… fuck… that was better than I imagined,” you pant, your body slumping back against the wall. Bill chuckles, pulling his pants back up.

“I’m glad I could make your dream come true,” he says, winking. 

“I have a lot more dreams you could make come true.” You give him an exhausted smirk and he leans forward to give you a kiss and pull you up so you’re standing again.

“I will gladly help you with those.” He smiles, kissing your nose and then your lips again slowly before pulling back. “I should really put on a shirt and get back out on set.” You both laugh and he grabs the shirt he was holding up earlier, throwing it on as you put your pants back on.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay.” You smile and he gives you one last kiss before walking out of the room. Did that really just happen? You’re left leaning against the desk in awe, thinking about what’s next for you and the beautiful Bill Hader.


End file.
